


vials of sand

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, assbutts in love on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas," Dean laughs softly, nuzzling his nose into the other man's throat, embarrassed. "It's just a vial filled with sand. It's nothing special."</p>
            </blockquote>





	vials of sand

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/53691755336/cas-dean-laughs-softly-nuzzling-his-nose-into
> 
> Inspired by: http://nestingdean.tumblr.com/post/53690565831/dean-and-cas-going-on-vacation-and-sleeping-in-the

"Cas," Dean laughs softly, nuzzling his nose into the other man's throat, embarrassed. "It's just a vial filled with sand. It's nothing special."

They lie in bed, naked, bodies intertwined, in their lavish hotel room, paid for by Alex and David Smith. Castiel had protested at first, insisting that they don't use someone else's credit card for a vacation. Fraud for demon hunting was one thing, he'd said, and had been about to continue when Dean had cut him off with a sweet kiss. When he'd pulled back, his eyes pleading, Castiel had sighed and given in.

"It's a gift," Castiel murmurs, looking over at the nightstand where the small vial filled with colored sand stood. "You bought me a gift."

Dean presses a kiss to Castiel's collarbone, and he shudders in response. "I've bought you gifts before," Dean says in between kisses, making his way to Castiel's navel. His tongue dips in, and Castiel arches off the bed, crying out. 

"I like this one," he pants, fisting his hands in the sheets as Dean continues to torture him, slowly driving him insane with small bites at his pelvic bone. 

"Why?" Dean murmurs, looking up at him.

"Dean," Castiel begs breathlessly, "please."

"Why?" Dean insists, his hand stroking at Castiel's thigh, reaching for him and then pulling back at the last second. Castiel keens, throwing his head back, and Dean waits patiently.

"I like," Castiel starts, forcing himself to try and calm down. "I like when little things make you think of me. It makes me-" Dean presses a kiss to his belly, and Castiel moans. "It makes me feel special," he admits, shy even in the midst of sex.

Dean closes his eyes, trying to control the emotion that runs through him at Castiel's words. When he opens them, he reaches back up and presses a gentle kiss to Castiel's lips. "I love you," he whispers against them. Castiel's lips curve upward in happiness before he kisses Dean back.


End file.
